battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Claw
The Claw is a feature of Battlefield Heroes that was first implemented in 2011. It allows every player to get random items, even those who are Play4Free Funds exclusive. There's are three duration types: unlimited (Weapons, Clothes, Emotes), time limited (Weapons, Clothes, Emotes, Widgets) and specific amounts (Widgets). The claw allows those who have never spent money on the game to obtain a great amount of unlimited items if they use their turn constantly. A step forward to reward loyal players more beside the tiny daily mission Pricing Additional rounds cost now 599 Play4Free Funds, which neither influence the free claws nor have different chances. With the currency change on 19th December 2012, the extra round was available for 1500 Valor Points, and shortly after adjusted to 1000 VP. History 25th December 2011: The first days after release you could get three free claws instead as special feature for christmas time. The margin times had been (UTC) 0:00/8:00/16:00. 27th December 2011:Soon the times have been adjusted because of data traffic reasons to 22:00/6:00/14:00. 29th December 2011: Now you have a single turn each day which lasts until 7:00 am. 25th January 2012: The claw get's a feed to see follow the spins of all players. 15th February 2012: The claw now marks unlimited items with a *Star* on the top left corner. The claw now allows the player to select the speed of the claw, allowing the player to get a reward instantly without wait time or select when the claw stops themselves. Green indicates that the claw will instantly give you your reward, while Red indicates that you can choose when the claw stops. 18th December 2012: The claw ticking sound does not continue to play after closing the claw anymore. 19th December 2012: All store items were put in the store, this includes permanent weapons, clothes, all widgets and weapon customization. Though this was done to decrease the pay-to-win accruals, the chance and amount of tonics, wrenches and fire proof underpants was drastically reduced in favor of the massive amount of clothes. Furthermore no official data was given how the chances between time limited and permanent items were settled. Finally the weapon add ons aren't available by VP anymore, so the argument of reducing the pay-to-win effect was pretty lame. It really has a very positive influence on the gameplay variation, but it wasn't worked out 100%. Gallery The_Claw_Banner.png|The very first claw widget at the frontpage BFH The Claw Win.png|New feature that allows the player to adjust the speed of the claw. BFH The Claw Win 2.png|The new star that indicates the item is permanent is shown Weblinks *29th December 2011: Forum Thread - Show us what you got *30th December 2011: Poll - Do you like the claw? *25th January 2012: Forum Thread - New rare Vehicle Mayhem items in "The Claw" *2nd February 2012: Forum Thread - Sports Weekend - Get your letters from "The Claw" Category:Features of Battlefield Heroes Category:Battlefield Heroes: Christmas 2011